I Waited for You
by Love-Peace-Or else
Summary: Few people knew of thier relationship. And those who did, did not approve. But they were young and reckless and they didn't care. But in the midst of a war descisions must be made. DracoGinny.


Authors Note: I wrote this story a few months ago and had it posted on this site for a bit. But then I took it off to makes some minor adjustments that were irritating. If you've read this story before it's likely you wont notice any changes.

It's written in a style I haven't used before, but I promise it makes sense. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Harry Potter, wish I could say I did, but I can't.

I Waited for You

I watched you in silence. You were waiting for me, as you always were. It was hard to keep sight of your form in the rain, but never once did I let you out of my sight.

You stood waiting on the docks that led out to the lake. Though I couldn't see you I knew you were standing with your arms crossed, feet tapping impatiently on the old wood. You weren't worried yet because I was always late to everything.

We never speak of how we came to be what we are today. I say I don't remember how it happened and you say it couldn't be pinned down to only one thing. But I know you remember exactly how it happened and I know that you know I remember.

**Flashback **

_It was pouring down rain and I was drenched as I came in through the castle doors. With each step I took my body throbbed with pain. But I hid the pain and kept going. I had just made the biggest mistake of my life and I had to see Dumbledore right away._

_I felt better after I left his office. As I stepped off the stairway and into the hall I collided with you. The collision sent the both of us sprawling to the floor and it took all my strength not to cry out in pain as I hit the floor. Hard. I stood up slowly and began to walk off. _

_"Malfoy, wait!" You called out as you grabbed my left arm. I cringed in pain, but hoped you didn't notice. You did, "What's wrong?" You started to say as you pushed up my sleeve gently. You jumped back in shock when you saw the mark._

_"You, you…you're a," You stammered, "You know I never believed the others when they said you were supporting him, but I guess I was wrong." By others she meant the golden trio._

_"It's not what you think," I began to say. I had the sudden urge to defend myself. Normally I didn't care what others thought, but for some reason I felt the need to explain myself to you and it wasn't because I didn't want you blabbing to the golden boy and his friends. That should have been the first sign._

_"Oh it isn't, is it?" you asked angrily, cutting me off. It was now or never, I thought as I grabbed your hand and started pulling you toward the room of requirement. "Just where do you think you are taking me Malfoy?" You screamed at me, I clamped my free hand over your mouth to keep you quiet. You struggled the whole way there._

_'I need a private place to talk,' I thought as I passed the tapestry three times. I yanked upon the door, shoved you in, and then followed._

_"A broom closest?" You asked disbelievingly._

_"Something a little bigger would have been nice" I muttered aloud. Suddenly the room began to expand and redecorate itself. We were now in what looked to be a common room._

_You looked at me skeptically for a minute trying to decide whether to hear me out or go find the golden boy. You decided to stay and sat in the nearest chair. I followed suit._

_"You are to tell no one of what you see or hear tonight, Weasley." I spat out at you. I then proceeded to tell you of my night. How I went to the dark lord and took his mark. How he tortured me and told me it would be worse if I angered him. I then told you of my meeting with Dumbledore and how I was to join the Order and spy on Voldemort for them._

_You looked shocked and said nothing during my speech. When I finished you walked over to me, "I won't say anything Draco." You promised before leaving me to my thoughts. That should have been the second sign._

**End Flashback**

That was when it all started going downhill. We would meet about once a week and just talk, mostly I would talk and you would listen. I fell for you fast and you fell just as hard. They tried to warn us, told us it was dangerous for the both of us. But we were young and naïve and we didn't listen. I was already in danger as it was and you claimed you were too. We ignored them and carried on. We kept our relationship as quiet as possible, only a few older members from the Order knew of it.

So there I stood seven months later about to break your hear and you didn't even know it. I didn't want to do it, but it was for the best. I did it for you're safety as well as my own.

"I don't want to do it!" I screamed. I knew you couldn't hear me over the roar of the wind and rain. I had more to say but I kept it to myself. It would have done me no good to scream and yell like a child, so I turned my attention back to you.

You were no longer standing, you lie crumpled up on the deck trying to hold back your tears, but I knew it wasn't working. You realized I'm not coming and it killed me to have to watch you. But I did it anyway, I had to. I had to do it so when I wanted to give up I could remember what that war had done to me, to you, to us. It was hard to watch you so I looked away for a moment.

As I looked up again I searched for you, but I realized you were no longer alone. Someone was kneeling down next to you. Even through the rain I recognized his form. It was Harry Potter. He was a welcome sight to me for once though; for it would have torn me up inside to know I had left you alone with no one to care for you.

I saw him scoop you up and begin to carry you off the dock. I backed into the shadows as you came closer. Your long, curly, red hair tangled and plastered to your face and you looked deathly pale. Your clothes were soaked through all the way and you were trembling uncontrollably. You had been out in the rain for an hour at the least with nothing on but your white blouse and knee length, pleated skirt.

"Take me back!" You protested weakly, "Take me back, he's going to come. I know he will." You said as you cried into his shoulder. But you knew as well as I, that I wasn't coming. It broke my heart to see you like that but it was for the best.

Later that night when I knew nobody would be around I snuck into the hospital wing to see you. I know I shouldn't have, I should have left after seeing you at the lake, but I couldn't do it. I had to see you up close one last time. I smiled when I saw you. You were asleep and covered in so many blankets I could hardly see your face.

As I stepped closer you began to stir. When your eyes fluttered open and you saw me you smiled. But it vanished as quickly as it had come when you remembered that you were angry with me. "I waited for you," you told me weakly, but I could tell that you meant for venom to be behind your words. "I waited and you didn't come."

"I know." I said quietly.

"You know?!" you replied incredulously, "Don't think for one second that I didn't know what you were doing by standing me up Draco Malfoy! I understood that was your way of telling me it's over. That we can't go on like this." Your voice jad become stronger now.

"Ginnerva…" I said reaching out for you.

You quickly backed away from me, like I was a disease. It stung. "Don't you dare touch me." You said in a deadly calm voice.

I took a step toward you, but you took two steps back.

"I loved you, you know." You said with hurt in your voice. My heart broke again when I realized that you had said "loved", past tense.

"I know." I said again.

"Oh, he knows! He bloody knows!" You yelled, "Of course you know, you bloody know everything. I hate you, Draco Malfoy! I hate you! Get out!" You screamed, "Get the hell out!" You screamed again as you fell to the floor crying.

I stood there shocked for a minute as I watched you, and then I turned and left. I left you, left you with my heart and you knew it and you didn't care. I swiped bitterly at the tears on my face. Malfoy's didn't cry, I remind myself bitterly.

Reviews would be spectacular.


End file.
